Rules of Engagement : Book One : Never Waste Good (traduction)
by Nanoushka
Summary: Après la mort d'Eli, Ziva perd tout contrôle sur sa vie. Son décès inattendu la laisse avec une soif de revanche qui commence à altérer son jugement. Quand son voyage en Israël pour l'enterrer tourne au drame, les évènements prennent un cours que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. L'amour se concrétise, de nouvelles amitiés se tissent, de sombres secrets émergent et bouleversent tout.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous!

Bon, je le dis tout de suite avant que vous ne vous demandiez si j'ai mangé un tigre, un kangourou, un Dinozzo... je suis toute excitée! Je suis RAVIE d'enfin pouvoir partager cette fic avec vous.

Cette fic, elle n'est pas de moi, nouvelle traduction les amis. Elle est tellement géniale que je ne me suis pas posée la question longtemps après l'avoir lue, il fallait que vous lisiez ça vous aussi! Mais bon, elle est TRES longue! Quelque chose comme 560 000 mots, et se compose de deux parties... Donc, bon, face à cette charge de travail une décision s'imposait... Alors j'ai pris une décision... j'ai motivé les troupes anglophones de ce site... Et nous voilà! Cette traduction est une collab les amis!

On débarque à cinq pour vous proposer de lire cette petite (grande) merveille : AmyDinozzo, SashaRichester, Pline84, DinozzoGirl, et moi-même. On vous traduira un chapitre à tour de rôle. Merci les filles de me suivre sur ce coup!

L'auteure de cette fic, SAWild (l'adresse de FF puis (/ u / 4503835) pour son profil) passe toujours encore un peu sur ce site, elle a fait un travail de titan en écrivant cette fic en un temps record. Elle nous a donné son accord pour cette trad, et elle a l'adresse notre trad. Si vous voulez vous adresser à elle dans vos reviews, pas de problème.

Voici le lien de la fic en VO : l'adresse de FF puis (s/8953279/1/Rules-of-Engagement-ROE-Book-One-Never-Waste-Good)

Si vous vous embarquez dans cette fic, vous allez partir pour un long voyage qui ne vous laissera pas indemne! Du Tiva, mais pas que!, un NCIS en mode grande famille, beaucoup, beaucoup de suspense et de rebondissements, une vraie intrigue qui tient la route... La fic démarre courant saison 10, juste après la mort d'Eli David. C'est chouette parce qu'en plus on n'a pas (ou peu) de fics comme ça en français sur FF.

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire... Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

P.S : Yes! On poste enfin xD

* * *

**RULES OF ENGAGEMENT : BOOK ONE**

**NEVER WASTE GOOD.**

**Les règles de l'engagement : livre un. **

**Ne gâche pas ce qui est bon.**

* * *

**Résumé de l'auteure :** Après la mort de son père, Ziva semble rapidement perdre tout contrôle sur sa vie. Son décès inattendu la laisse avec une soif de revanche, qui commence à altérer son jugement. Quand son voyage en Israël pour enterrer Eli tourne au drame, les évènements prennent un cours que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. L'amour se concrétise, de nouvelles amitiés se tissent, de sombres secrets émergent et vont tout bouleverser.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni NCIS, ni les personnages de la série, ni cette fic, je ne fais, avec Amy, DG, Pline, et Sasha, que la traduire. SAWild est l'auteure de cette fic, et nous la traduisons avec son accord en restant le plus fidèle possible à son travail.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Traduit par Nanoushka.**

Tony entra dans l'ascenseur, et sans retenir sa force enfonça plusieurs fois le bon bouton. Il voulait que la cabine monte plus vite. _Ziva_ était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, et elle devait rentrer plus tard dans la soirée. _Chez elle_, se dit-il. _Loin d'Israël_, où selon lui,_ les choses tournaient toujours mal_.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue, il s'étaient battus à propos de Rivkin et elle était restée. C'est l'événement qui avait mené jusqu'à sa capture en Somalie, et cet été qu'il avait passé à la croire morte. À croire qu'elle était sortie de leurs vies... de sa vie, pour toujours. Le simple souvenir de la voix de Gibbs quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait "aucun survivant" envoya un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui serra le cœur. Il secoua la tête et préféra se remémorer l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangé avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'avion. Il avait eu envie de lui dire tellement de choses, mais il n'était pas parvenu à trouver les mots, et ça n'avait pas été le bon moment. "At loh levad", lui avait-il dit dans sa langue à elle. "Tu n'es pas seule". Il espérait qu'elle avait senti au creux de ses bras et vu dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu lui dire. Sa réponse, "je sais", quand elle s'était écartée, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de se retourner et se diriger vers l'avion qui ne l'emporterait que trop loin... lui avait murmuré que peut-être, elle avait compris ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu lui dire.

Il l'avait laissée sur le tarmac cette nuit là, en direction de Tel-Aviv où elle devait enterrer son père. C'était il y a cinq jours, et chaque matin, une des premières choses qu'elle avait faite était de lui envoyer un message pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. Cependant ce matin il n'avait rien reçu, et elle n'avait répondu à aucun des messages qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il espérait qu'elle avait donné des nouvelles aux autres, et n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver à son bureau.

- Tu es en retard Dinozzo, lui lança Gibbs sans relever les yeux du dossier ouvert sur son bureau.

- Patron, tu as eu des nouvelles de Ziva? Essaya de demander Tony d'un air naturel, n'ayant même pas entendu ce que Gibbs lui avait dit.

Il posa son sac à dos derrière son bureau et jeta un œil à McGee qui était déjà là lui aussi, mais ne se trouvait pas dans l'openspace.

- Elle m'a envoyé des messages tous les matins pour me donner des nouvelles depuis qu'elle est arrivée en Israël. Mais ce matin je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

Gibbs soupira et releva les yeux. Il referma le dossier placé devant lui puis entrevit les traits tirés de Tony.

- Non, je n'en n'ai pas. Elle doit rentrer aujourd'hui. Elle a peut-être déjà embarqué dans l'avion et n'a pas de réseau. A quelle heure doit-elle décoller? Demanda-t-il, guère plus rassuré que son jeune agent à l'idée que Ziva soit de retour au Moyen-Orient, où il s'était déjà passé tant de mauvaises choses.

- D'ici une heure.

Tony s'appuya contre le bureau et regarda sa montre.

- Elle devait m'envoyer un message avant de partir pour me dire à quelle heure aller la récupérer à l'aéroport, et pour que je la reconduise chez elle.

- Pas chez elle, dit Gibbs d'un ton ferme en secouant la tête, avant de reporter son regard sur le dossier qui lui faisait face.

- Patron? Demanda Tony les sourcils levés, n'étant pas certain de ce que Gibbs avait voulu dire.

- Elle est toujours en danger, Dinozzo. Bodnar n'a pas réussi à la tuer à ton appartement, tu te rappelles?

Gibbs le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Elle reste chez toi ou bien chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait attrapé ce salopard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à partir du moment où elle aura atterri sur le sol américain.

- J'aurais dû l'accompagner en Israël, dit Tony en remuant, mal à l'aise à l'idée du danger que représentait toujours pour Ziva ce cinglé qui avait tué son père.

- Elle avait besoin de faire ça seule, Tony, continua doucement Gibbs, sachant par expérience comment gérer un deuil. Ben-Gidon a promis que le Mossad se chargerait de sa protection en Israël.

- Gidon, lâcha Tony sarcastiquement en pensant à l'air suffisant que pouvait avoir cet assassin israélien. Etant donné qu'il a tenté de faire porter le chapeau à Ziva pour tout ce qu'il a fait sur le Damoclès, je ne suis pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée qu'il soit chargé de sa protection! Je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en ce mec.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus.

Gibbs se rassit sur sa chaise et observa Tony doucement perdre le contrôle, commencer à se ronger les ongles.

- Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il a été nommé directeur temporaire du Mossad, et à moins que Ziva ne nous invite personnellement à l'enterrement de son père...

Gibbs marqua une pause, ressentant lui aussi l'angoisse et l'inquiétude le gagner.

- Nous n'avons aucune mission qui pourrait justifier la présence du NCIS en Israël.

Tony laissa son regard se poser sur le bureau vide de Ziva, et pensa à voix haute.

- J'aurais dû prendre quelques jours de congés et l'accompagner.

- Elle t'aurait fait la peau si tu l'avais suivie. Et tu le sais. C'est pourquoi on doit tous les deux rester assis ici et attendre.

Gibbs pencha la tête et détailla son agent.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton dernier séjour en Israël je n'aurais pas cru que tu serais si pressé d'y retourner DiNozzo.

- J'irais n'importe où pour elle, répondit doucement Tony, sans réfléchir à qui il s'adressait.

Il fixait toujours son bureau, la photo de son époque au pensionnat qu'elle lui avait volé et qu'elle avait accroché après l'écran.

- Je sais, répondit aussi doucement Gibbs en le regardant.

Il se faisait une idée assez précise de jusqu'où Tony pourrait aller pour Ziva. Il lui suffisait de repenser à leur passage dans un désert africain pour s'en rappeler.

- Patron! Déclara McGee en entrant soudainement dans l'openspace. Il fut un peu désorienté quand il remarqua que Tony était là lui aussi.

- Salut Tony.

Il posa un regard prudent sur son ami avant de leur apprendre la nouvelle.

- Ziva attend au MTAC. Elle dit qu'elle doit vous parler de quelque chose.

- Ziva! Dit Tony, réagissant automatiquement à l'entente de son prénom.

Il se leva aussitôt pour suivre Gibbs.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent au MTAC, ils firent face à une image de Ziva plus grande que nature.

- Bonjour. Gibbs, lui dit-elle.

Elle prit le temps de les regarder un à un tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

- Tony, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant la fixer.

Elle déglutit péniblement.

- Ziva, répondit Tony. Joli bronzage.

Il sourit doucement en admirant sa peau dorée, ce qui fit remuer Ziva sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle croisa ses bras et finit par s'étreindre elle-même, remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules exposées. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle portait une robe noire sans manches, et ses cheveux lisses encadraient son visage. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été si tristes et qu'elle n'avait pas été pas habillée en noir car elle faisait le deuil de son père, elle aurait eu l'air d'une femme magnifique, avec quelque chose d'exotique.

- Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message ce matin pour me dire comment tu allais.

- Je suis désolée j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Ziva fuit son regard et ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Cette robe te va à ravir, David. Mais tu n'es pas un peu trop habillée pour quelqu'un qui va prendre l'avion dans quarante minutes, Ziva? Continua de demander Tony.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui commençait à lui tordre l'estomac, celui qu'elle n'allait pas prendre cet avion en direction de D.C. Elle était toujours au QG du Mossad, en train de leur parler via un écran.

McGee s'assit, observant avec attention la conversation qui se tenait devant lui. Son regard allait de Tony à Ziva, les deux agissant comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, puis venait se poser sur leur patron. Tony lui avait littéralement coupé la parole en commençant cette conversation avec Ziva à peine étaient-ils entrés dans la pièce. Gibbs, remarqua Tim, s'était assis en retrait, une main devant la bouche. Son regard perçant faisait des allers-retours entre Tony et Ziva tandis qu'il les écoutait attentivement. Tony n'avait toujours pas pris conscience de la situation. Cela rappelait à Gibbs et à McGee la manière dont Tony s'était comporté durant ces quelques mois d'été où il avait été déterminé à tout d'abord trouver où Ziva avait disparu, puis à mettre la main sur son assassin, Saleem. Son désespoir immense et sa perte totale de contrôle lui avaient fait franchir quelques limites avec Gibbs. Il avait dit et fait des choses concernant Ziva qu'il n'aurait jamais faites en temps normal.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler, Gibbs.

Elle détourna son attention de Tony pour se concentrer sur son patron. Elle préférait ignorer la remarque de Tony qui lui avait tordu l'estomac.

- Changement de plans, Ziva? Demanda calmement Gibbs en regardant Tony remuer sur le fauteuil à côté du sien et s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans celui-ci.

Il semblait seulement réaliser que Gibbs attendait pour parler à Ziva depuis qu'il avait commencé son inquisition.

- Je ne prendrais pas l'avion ce matin.

Elle regarda ses mains posées sur le bureau devant elle et joua nerveusement avec celles-ci.

- Il m'a été demandé de reprendre le poste de Directeur.

Elle finit par relever les yeux pour observer leur réaction.

- Oh, répondit Gibbs, ses sourcils se levant sous la surprise.

Il déglutit péniblement. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience d'où Ziva s'était installée pour leur parler. Au bureau de son père.

- Directeur du Mossad? Cria Tony dans une grimace. Mais tu ne peux pas! Tu es une américaine maintenant. Tu es du NCIS! Tu es l'une des nôtres!

Ses peurs de ne plus jamais la revoir, d'une fois de plus la perdre dans les griffes d'Israël et du Mossad, menaçaient de reprendre le dessus sur sa personne.

- N'est-ce pas, Patron?

Il se tourna rapidement vers Gibbs pour clarifier la situation.

- Ziva...

Gibbs ignora la tirade et les questions de Tony, sachant très bien comment le jeune homme se sentait. Il tentait de contrôler ses émotions avant de réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il savait qu'elle était perdue dans ses émotions depuis le décès de son père, même si elle répétait qu'elle allait "bien". Elle allait tout sauf bien. En quelques jours l'ancien assassin du Mossad présent en elle avait dangereusement repris le dessus. Elle avait reconstruit ses murs infranchissables et était partie plus déterminée que jamais à la quête de l'assassin de son père.

- Si j'accepte, je n'aurais plus la moindre entrave dans la recherche de celui qui a tué mon père, Gibbs. Et je dois le trouver.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, ce geste la grandissant. Ses mains se refermèrent en poings sur le bureau au souvenir de celui qui avait trahi son père.

- Ziva, on va le trouver, continua calmement Gibbs.

Il espérait qu'en lui parlant il pourrait la détourner de la position sur laquelle elle campait un peu trop dangereusement.

- On est tous dessus. On va le trouver.

- Bodnar est du Mossad. Il est l'un des nôtres. On peut le trouver plus rapidement. On sait comment il fonctionne! Je le connais! Et je vais lui faire payer.

Le ton de Ziva s'apparentait désormais à du venin.

Gibbs avala péniblement sa salive. Elle avait dit "l'un des nôtres" en parlant du Mossad. Pas du NCIS. Avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répondre, l'homme à ses côtés, gagné par ses émotions, bondit de son fauteuil.

- L'un des nôtres? Ziva!

Tony balança ses mains vers l'écran en sa direction, terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre encore une fois au profit du Mossad.

- Tu es des nôtres! Du NCIS! Tu fais partie de notre équipe, tu te souviens? Tu ne fais plus partie de leur camp! Ta place est ici! Avec nous! Avec moi...

- Ça suffit!

Gibbs coupa Tony dans son emportement et l'attrapa par son t-shirt. Il le repoussa dans son fauteuil avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle et n'en dise trop. Avant que Ziva ne se referme définitivement sur elle-même rien que pour défier Tony.

- Tu te tais! Ordonna-t-il à Tony, son regard glacial lui intimant lui aussi de ne plus dire un mot.

- Tu ne comprends pas Tony! Renchérit Ziva, pleine de hargne et de colère. Je suis du NCIS! Je suis l'une des vôtres! Mais je suis aussi israélienne! Je suis aussi du Mossad! Gibbs comprend! On ne devient jamais un ancien marine! Un marine reste un marine! Je serai toujours du Mossad!

- J'ai saisi Ziva. Je comprends à quel point tout cela te perturbe en ce moment, continua de dire calmement Gibbs.

Il essayait d'éteindre les flammes ardentes qui brulaient en elle et menaçaient de mettre le feu à tout instant. Il voulait éviter que l'un comme l'autre n'en vienne à dire des choses qu'ils ne pourraient retirer, et qui auraient de désastreuses conséquences.

- Tu es déchirée entre qui tu étais par le passé et qui tu es aujourd'hui.

- Je suis les deux Gibbs! Lâcha Ziva en secouant la tête et en baissant les yeux.

- Non, tu ne l'es plus Ziva, répondit-il doucement, espérant qu'elle le regarderait. Cette partie de toi est morte dans la désert. Tu te rappelles?

Il tenta de lui remémorer cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a des années, quand elle lui avait relaté ce qu'il s'était passé à bord du Damoclès et dans ce camp terroriste en Somalie. De lui remémorer combien elle avait changé.

- Tu n'es plus seule aujourd'hui. On va trouver Bodnar. Rentre à la maison et on le trouvera ensemble. Tu n'as pas à faire ça en solitaire. C'est ce que tu faisais par le passé, Ziva. As-tu vraiment envie d'envoyer valser tout ce que tu as eu tant de mal à accomplir ces dernières années...pour une revanche? D'abandonner la vie dont tu rêvais pour retrouver ce passé?

Les yeux de Ziva s'emplirent de larmes et elle détourna rapidement les yeux, secouant doucement la tête.

- Si tu fais ça, si tu succèdes à ton père à la tête du Mossad Ziva... tu devras renoncer à ton poste au NCIS. Tu devras renoncer à ta citoyenneté américaine. Et pas uniquement jusqu'à ce que tu aies mis la main sur l'assassin de ton père, Ziva. Mais pour toujours. Tu devras renoncer à tout et à tous ceux...

Il marqua une pause et ses yeux dérivèrent discrètement vers Tony. Il savait que seule elle pourrait voir quelle direction pointaient ses yeux, et ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il était prêt à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour la faire changer d'avis.

- ...qui font partie de ta vie ici, reprit Gibbs. Pour toujours. Es-tu vraiment prête à payer ce prix pour une revanche, Ziva?

- Non, je ne le veux pas... mais Gibbs... Cria doucement Ziva, séchant du revers de la main la larme qui roulait le long de sa joue.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Ziva. Tu paies ce prix ou tu ne le paies pas. Il n'y a aucun retour possible si tu prends cette décision et que tu restes là-bas. Tu n'auras pas de troisième chance.

Il parla plus fermement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de trop la pousser à prendre une décision, mais il perdait doucement espoir. Il savait qu'elle estimait être de sa responsabilité de trouver l'assassin de son père. D'autant plus vu la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que les derniers mots qu'elle ait adressé à Eli ait été des mots haineux, vu qu'elle avait refusé de lui pardonner les choix qu'il avait fait dans sa vie.

- Laisse nous t'aider. On peut faire ça ensemble. Je te le promets, Ziva. Fais nous confiance, ajouta-t-il doucement, attirant par là toute son attention.

Il lui rappela qui elle pouvait croire, et ce qu'il s'était produit la dernière fois qu'elle avait accordé sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

- D'accord, finit par concéder Ziva.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Repoussant ses larmes, elle revêtit son visage neutre vide de toute émotion.

- Je dois donner une conférence de presse pour publiquement refuser ma nomination au poste de Directeur... et puis je rentrerai à la maison, ajouta-t-elle, se rappelant où se trouvait sa maison, auprès de qui elle se trouvait.

Ses yeux passèrent de Gibbs à Tony avant de rapidement revenir sur le premier. Elle était incapable de soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, et de voir à quel point l'idée qu'elle reste une fois de plus en Israël l'avait bouleversé.

- Je serai de retour à la maison ce soir. La conférence de presse commence dans trente minutes. Schmeil et moi partiront aussitôt après ça.

- D'accord, acquiesça Gibbs en laissant échapper un soupire de soulagement à l'idée que tout cela soit terminé.

Il sut en regardant au fond de ses yeux sombres via l'écran que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait voulu lui parler. Elle avait eu besoin qu'il lui rappelle qui elle pouvait croire. Elle avait eu besoin que sa rationalité la guide dans ce moment où elle se sentait totalement perdue.

- On trouvera Bodnar. Ensemble.

- D'accord.

Elle acquiesça et avala une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Elle était désormais plus sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Ziva, la rappela une fois de plus Gibbs. Assure moi que tu seras dans cet avion.

Il hocha la tête, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient laissée derrière eux sur le tarmac en Israël.

- Assure moi que tu seras dans cet avion, répéta Gibbs.

- Je serai dans cet avion, Gibbs. C'est promis.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et le regarda avec des yeux humides.

- Je rentre à la maison.

- Bien, répondit Gibbs en lui souriant doucement lui aussi.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont demandé à Ziva d'être le Directeur du Mossad! S'écria Abby de colère quand la nouvelle lui fut rapportée.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans l'espace entre leurs bureaux.

- Qui pensent-ils être pour essayer encore une fois d'éloigner Ziva de nous? Elle est des nôtres à présent! Elle est américaine! Elle est du NCIS!

- Et bien, Abs, elle est la princesse héritière du Mossad, si je puis dire. Ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, qu'ils veuillent qu'elle succède à son père. Pourquoi Bodnar aurait-il voulu la tuer elle aussi si ce n'est parce qu'elle est une autre personne se tenant sur son chemin vers le haut de l'échelle? Dit McGee depuis sa chaise.

Il s'attira un regard dur de la part d'Abby, mais aussi de Tony qui referma le tiroir de son bureau avec plus de forces que nécessaire.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais ni que j'aimais cette idée!

- Peu importe ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir! Elle fait partie des nôtres!

Abby se posta devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Oui! Reprit Tony en regardant McGee.

- Tu n'es pas allé la sauver fin fond du désert, Timmy, pour la perdre encore une fois! Cria presque Abby, sentant comme les autres une vague de panique l'envahir à cette idée.

- Oui! Cria une fois de plus Tony pour souligner son accord.

Il sentait ses émotions prendre le dessus rien qu'en se rappelant qu'ils avaient encore une fois failli perdre Ziva au profit d'Israël et du Mossad.

- Vous deux, dit Gibbs en pointant Abby et Tony du doigt, laissez-le tranquille! Il a dit qu'il n'aimait ni n'approuvait cette idée, alors arrêtez de lui lancer ces regards assassins. Vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant à McGee cette fois, mettez ZNN sur cet écran. La conférence de presse est sur le point de démarrer.

Il ne respirerait pas tranquillement tant qu'il n'aurait pas effectivement vu et entendu Ziva renoncer ouvertement à son soi-disant "trône" à la tête du Mossad.

- A-t-on manqué ça, Jethro?

Ducky et Palmer se précipitèrent hors de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le groupe rassemblé devant l'écran plasma. La nouvelle de l'offre faite à Ziva de devenir le nouveau Directeur, et de la conférence qui était sur le point de se tenir, s'était répandue plus vite qu'un incendie au sein des bureaux du NCIS. Petit à petit des gens de tout l'étage s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'écran de télévision où les évènements étaient déjà diffusés en direct de Tel-Aviv.

- Non, Duck. Vous arrivez juste à temps.

Gibbs inspira profondément puis avala une gorgée de son café. Ils virent les flashs des photographes placés au premier rang de la salle commencer à crépiter sans interruption tandis que Ziva entrait dans la pièce, suivie par Gidon et quelques autres membres hauts placés du Mossad.

- Elle est belle, sourit Abby en revoyant pour la première fois son amie depuis plusieurs jours.

- Comme toujours, ajouta Tony dans sa barbe, juste assez fort pour que McGee et Abby échangent un rapide regard avant de porter leurs yeux sur Gibbs, pour voir comment il réagissait à la déclaration que Tony venait juste de faire.

Si Gibbs avait entendu ses propos, il ne réagit pas. Il continua simplement de regarder l'écran, où Ziva s'installait derrière le pupitre pour prendre la parole. Elle se tenait devant un mur vitré. On voyait derrière elle briller le soleil israélien. Il aspergeait la salle d'une lumière chaude et colorait le ciel de rouge, de violet, et d'orange, alors qu'il commençait sa descente vers le désert de sable. Les autres membres s'assirent derrière elle sur une rangée de chaises qui les attendait. Les journalistes continuaient d'immortaliser l'instant, s'attendant à ce qu'elle accepte la position de Directeur, comme tout le monde l'avait parié aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour.

Elle sourit légèrement, saluant les personnes présentes devant elle dans la salle, et celles qu'elle ne voyait pas, qui la regardaient aux quatre coins du monde. Le stress rendait ses paumes moites et elle sentait sa bouche s'assécher. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer gagner et en assurance.

- J'aimerais tous vous remercier pour votre présence ici aujourd'hui, mais aussi pour vos sincères condoléances suite au décès de mon père, le Directeur Eli David.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? S'impatienta Abby. Je ne comprends rien à l'hébreu!

- Donne leur une minute, répliqua McGee, bien que tout aussi impatient. Ils devraient commencer à traduire en anglais pendant ses pauses.

Il l'espérait.

- Là, ça y est.

Il sourit à Abby quand ils entendirent la traduction rapidement suivre ce que Ziva disait concernant son père, sa vie, et sa mort.

- Je suis de nationalité américaine désormais. Mais mon cœur vient d'Israël et je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer ce pays. Israël restera toujours ma première maison.

Ziva se tut pour reprendre son souffle, et rassembler ses pensées avant de partager son choix avec le monde entier.

- Toutefois ce n'est plus chez moi. Ma vie, d'autres choses, m'attendent ailleurs. Je ne vais donc pas accepter l'honneur qui m'a été fait, celui d'être le nouveau Directeur du Mossad.

Abby tendit le bras et serra la main de Tony dans un fin sourire. Entendre Ziva annoncer qu'elle rentrait à la maison emplit son cœur de soulagement et humidifia ses yeux.

- Elle rentre à la maison, Tony. Elle rentre à la maison, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Elle le vit et le sentit grandement se relaxer à ses côtés.

- Pas assez vite, murmura Tony sans retirer ses yeux de l'écran où Ziva continuait de parler.

Au milieu d'une phrase Ziva sentit quelque chose provenir de l'arrière et lui déchirer la poitrine en l'espace d'une seconde. Elle baissa les yeux. Un trou réduisait en lambeaux le devant de sa robe, au-dessus de son sein gauche. En ce qui lui sembla être un très lent mouvement, elle vit du sang rapidement provenir de son corps et se répandre sur le reste du tissu. Ses doigts vinrent toucher le liquide sombre qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Elle palpa cette chaleur visqueuse et remonta dans son champ de vision des doigts peints en rouge. Elle haleta, et sentit ce goût métallique envahir sa bouche. Une journaliste présente dans la salle hurla quand Ziva releva ses doigts, et tous réalisèrent ce qu'il se produisait. Le chaos s'installa en quelques secondes alors que Ziva chancelait sur des jambes en coton. Elle tendit sa main ensanglantée vers le pupitre pour garder son équilibre, sentant sa vision se troubler, et ne réussissant pas à inspirer une autre bouffée d'oxygène.

- Ziva! Cria Malachi Ben-Gidon derrière elle, quittant sa chaise pour se précipiter vers elle.

Son cri perça les oreilles de tous les téléspectateurs qui fixaient avec horreur leur écran aux quatre coins du monde, mais resta inconnu aux oreilles de Ziva, alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol. Le caméraman zooma rapidement sur son corps gisant sur l'estrade pendant que les personnes présentes dans la salle se bousculaient pour fuir le plus rapidement possible. Les officiers du Mossad se dirigèrent vers Ziva pour lui porter secours, mesurer la gravité de sa blessure, et de la menace qui planait.

- Oh mon dieu! Cria Abby, la première à verbaliser l'horreur à laquelle ils assistaient, quand Malachi retourna Ziva, se débarrassa de sa veste, et la pressa contre la poitrine de Ziva pour tenter de limiter le flot de sang qui s'en échappait.

Il leur offrait pour la première fois une vue nette et claire de Ziva. Le sang avait déjà commencé à se répandre par son nez et par sa bouche en de terrifiantes trainées le long de son visage. Malachi cria des ordres et supplia Ziva de "rester avec lui" quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux même.

- Ziva! Cria de nouveau Malachi en vain quand les yeux de Ziva finirent par se fermer pour ne plus se rouvrir.

Le caméraman de ZNN laissa alors tomber sa caméra et entreprit lui aussi de fuir les lieux. L'écran s'assombrit, signe que la connexion avait été coupée.

Chaque personne rassemblée devant l'écran plasma au NCIS pour regarder Ziva resta stoïque pendant un moment, sous le choque, puis la panique et les larmes les gagnèrent. Tony resta gelé sur place, à fixer l'écran noir, incapable de respirer.

* * *

_Si vous êtes arrivés jusque ici, ne vous arrêtez pas de lire maintenant! On ne se lancerait pas dans une telle traduction si Ziva ne réapparaissait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre dans le reste de la fic, croyez moi... xD_

_Et après relecture de ce chapitre, je me dis que j'aime un peu trop les fics faisant référence au décès de Tony ou de Ziva..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! A vos claviers les amis!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera traduit par Amy, et arrive très bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Remises de vos émotions? Prêtes pour un deuxième chapitre? Mwahahaha! Sortez vos mouchoirs, ce chapitre est pire que le précédent xD

Merci BEAUCOUP à tous pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reviews! ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout dès le premier chapitre!

Je vous laisse découvrir ce deuxième chapitre, très bien traduit par Amy, qui fait là ses premiers pas dans le monde de la trad, alors on applaudit Amy! Elle a réussi à m'émouvoir avec cette trad alors que je connaissais le chapitre, donc je vous préviens, vous aller souffrir avec ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Hey ! Voici un chapitre très plein d'émotion, je vous dis pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré en traduisant. Mais ne vous attendez pas à du Nan' hein. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais c'est loin d'être parfait Bonne lecture ! Amy.

* * *

**Chou05 :** Merci :) Pense à acheter des pilules pour on coeur fragile, ça n'était que le tout premier chapitre!** Julie :** Merci :) Voilà la suite! **Marion :** Merci beaucoup! On va essayer de poster tous les samedis.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Traduit par Amy.**

- McGee! réagit enfin Gibbs, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il venait de voir.

L'agent spécial préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

- Réservez un vol pour Tel-Aviv !

Quand il releva la tête, McGee se tenait immobile, face au même écran de télévision noir que Tony. Abby, à genoux derrière eux, le visage entre ses mains, gémissait "non, non, non" encore et encore.

- McGee!

Gibbs l'attrapa par les épaules, le secoua avec une douce brutalité pour capter son attention et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Réservez-nous un vol pour Tel-Aviv.

Le jeune agent se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse et se glissa derrière son bureau. La foule autour de leurs bureaux et de la télévision commença alors à se consoler mutuellement, les larmes s'amplifiant pour chacun.

Tony continuait à regarder l'écran noir, la même expression impénétrable sur son visage.

- Passez-moi le SecNav ! ordonna Gibbs dans le téléphone.

Il essayait de ne pas paniquer alors que ses yeux virevoltaient dans la pièce, dévisageant chacun des membres de son équipe. De McGee devenu plus pâle que jamais tandis qu'il travaillait sur son ordinateur pour leur réserver un vol militaire, à Abby pleurant à genoux sur le sol, Palmer la retenant contre lui, à Tony debout aussi droit qu'un i tandis que Ducky tentait de capter son attention, au bureau vide de Ziva à côté du sien. "Pas encore." pria-t-il dans un murmure, "S'il vous plait, mon dieu, pas encore."

* * *

- Léon, soupira Gibbs une heure après l'incident.

Il frotta ses mains sur son visage alors que le directeur du NCIS arrivait dans l'Open Space.

- J'ai tout vu sur ZNN. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Gibbs ? demanda rapidement Vance alors qu'il scannait la pièce du regard, voyant ses hommes rassemblés en petits groupes autour à plusieurs endroits.

Ils pleuraient doucement et se réconfortaient pendant que l'équipe de Gibbs semblait peiner à travailler, un McGee tapant furieusement sur son clavier pour réserver le vol et un Tony greffé à son téléphone.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de vos protocoles de sécurité Malachi! Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Ziva! s'époumona Tony à l'instant même où il eut Gidon en ligne.

Une fois revenu à la réalité, il avait essayé d'obtenir des informations par le biais de quelqu'un au Mossad au sujet de l'israélienne pendant une heure. Il refusait de croire à n'importe quel scénario où Ziva ne reviendrait plus jamais à la maison, jusqu'à lui, une nouvelle fois.

- Dites-le moi ou aidez-moi au moins putain, sinon je vous jure que je vais vous arracher le coeur avec mes propres mains!

- Tony! Gibbs se déplaça rapidement, reprenant le téléphone de ses mains en voyant l'italien perdre totalement contrôle de lui-même.

- Gidon, c'est Gibbs… oui, nous sommes un peu plus qu'en colère ici comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. … Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça…Quelles sont les nouvelles pour Ziva ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce que Malachi disait aux marins, juste distinguer les réponses du plus âgé.

- D'accord. Merci. Nous serons bientôt là.

Gibbs raccrocha, ses yeux fixant Tony un court moment avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Vance et les autres regards qui attendaient des nouvelles de l'israélienne.

- Elle est toujours vivante. En salle d'opération pour le moment. Une seule balle qui a perforé son dos et sa poitrine. Un tir de sniper à deux kilomètres, gros calibre, derrière la glace.

Il pressa gentiment l'épaule de Tony, ses yeux restés fixés sur Vance.

- Emmenez-nous sur cet avion. Maintenant. Je la ramène à la maison.

Trente minutes plus tard, Gibbs, McGee et Tony s'asseyaient solennellement à bord de l'avion américain militaire en direction d'Israël. La seule information qu'ils avaient reçu au sujet de Ziva avant de partir se résumait au fait qu'elle était toujours en salle d'opération. Les douze prochaines heures allaient être les plus longues de leur vie puisqu'ils seraient totalement coupés du monde extérieur. Ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées en silence, revoyant les évènements du matin même et la brève apparition de Ziva. Ses derniers mots pour eux, son sourire et ses larmes. Les souvenirs vinrent les titiller chacun de leur côté, cependant tous réunis dans une prière, suppliant qu'elle soit assez forte, une dernière fois, pour survivre. Comme elle l'avait fait autrefois et d'une certaine façon, assez forte pour créer un autre miracle.

Ce fut juste après l'aube qu'ils arrivèrent à Tel Aviv. Aucun des trois hommes n'avait ouvert la bouche durant le vol et ils attendaient désormais anxieusement que l'avion cesse de bouger pour qu'ils puissent en sortir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin et que la douce lumière du jour se faufila à l'intérieur, ils virent plusieurs SUVS noirs Mercredes entourer l'avion et un grand nombre d'officiers du Mossad postés autour du périmètre. Une ambulance était garée plus loin sur l'aéroport et Tony sentit son coeur s'emballer en voyant Schmeil et Malachi marcher vers eux.

- Agent spécial Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, les salua solennellement Malachi avec un léger signe de tête.

- Où est Ziva? les interrompit immédiatement Tony, incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus avant de la voir de ses propres yeux.

- Elle est là, répondit Malachi en désignant l'ambulance tandis qu'il faisait signe à l'officier du Mossad lourdement armé posté juste devant.

- Tony, intervint Schmeil calmement, le regard vitreux, attrapant la main du jeune homme pour attirer son attention.

- Schmeil? L'agent spécial baissa la tête vers le vieil homme, confus, avant que ses yeux ne dévisagent rapidement l'ambulance et l'activité qui y régnait. Les hommes étaient en train d'abaisser une civière d'hôpital, soigneusement recouverte d'un drap blanc.

- Non… s'étouffa Tony dans un murmure.

- Je suis tellement désolé, affirma doucement Malachi. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions.

Gibbs ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes brûlantes y naître, et son souffle se coupa. Les incessants « non » désespérés de Tony fusaient tandis qu'il secouait sa tête et que l'on approchait le corps de Ziva. McGee refoula l'humidité de son regard et plaça une main sur le dos de Tony, le réconfortant ainsi silencieusement, conscient des sentiments de l'italien pour l'israélienne. Schmeil refusa de lui lâcher la main tant que la civière ne s'était pas arrêtée devant eux.

- C'est impossible.

Tony secoua la tête.

- C'est impossible.

Gibbs inspira une profonde bouffée d'air et s'avança; il se saisit du drap blanc et le repoussa en arrière, dévoilant un sac mortuaire noir. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sèchement sur la fermeture éclair, comme gelés, avant de la descendre lentement, laissant apparaître le beau visage de Ziva.

- Oh Ziva… balbutia-il en la dévisageant, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

Tony ne pouvait rien faire alors si ce n'était respirer profondément et hurler intérieurement, ses genoux tremblants devant ce spectacle. Il regarda son patron exposer son beau profil et se pencher vers elle avant d'embrasser son front comme il l'avait déjà vu le faire plusieurs fois.

- Elle avait été très claire...avant, au sujet d'Israël, de son passé. Je savais que vous auriez voulu la voir au moins une fois avant qu'on ne la ramène à la maison.

Malachi caressa les cheveux de Ziva et acquiesça doucement.

- Nous allons vous laisser quelques instants avant de préparer son corps pour le voyage.

Il fit signe à ses gardes et ils s'éloignèrent tous. Laissant les quatre hommes seuls avec le corps de Ziva au milieu du tarmac, sous les rayons du soleil levant.

Tony lutta avec ses jambes soudain aussi raides que du fer pour rester debout. Il devait la voir, il devait être plus proche, assez proche pour la toucher. McGee et Schmeil se tenant à ses côtés, il se traça un chemin difficilement et se positionna près de Gibbs, toujours penché vers le visage de Ziva. Sa peau claire possédait encore quelques couleurs et sembla légèrement chaude quand il la toucha. Un sanglot le secoua. Sa main caressa doucement ses cheveux avant qu'il ne baisse son visage vers le sien et ne presse son front contre sa peau, laissant les perles salées se faufiler sur son visage. Gibbs retint avec véhémence ses propres larmes, tentant d'être fort pour Tony et McGee. Voyant ses enfants lutter une fois de plus contre une perte insurmontable. Il fit signe à Tim et Schmeil de s'écarter pour accorder un moment d'intimité à l'italien avec le corps de l'israélienne. Leurs cœurs se brisaient en voyant la rivière sans fin de larmes silencieuses dégringoler le visage du jeune homme. Tony enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Ziva contre sa poitrine et murmura dans son oreille des phrases inaudibles coupées de pleurs, comme si elle était la seule destinée à les entendre. Quand dix minutes se furent écoulées, Malachi fit signe à Gibbs qu'ils devaient partir désormais mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui interromprait la veillée silencieuse de Tony. Celui-ci passait l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Ziva et serrait la paume de l'israélienne de l'autre. Gibbs hocha la tête pour seule réponse et s'approcha d'eux.

- Tony.

Il rompit la distance entre eux doucement, plaçant l'une de ses mains dans son dos.

- Ils doivent la ramener maintenant. La préparer... pour que nous puissions la transporter à la maison.

Il pressa légèrement son épaule alors que Malachi s'approchait à son tour.

- Je t'aime, Ziva.

Les larmes de Tony surgirent alors qu'il se courbait en avant, murmurant de nouveau dans ses oreilles, déclaration que Gibbs pouvait clairement entendre. L'ancien marins sentit son propre visage devenir humide tandis que son agent avouait enfin ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. L'italien laissa reposer son front une nouvelle fois sur celui de l'israélienne durant quelques secondes avant d'incliner la tête pour se retrouver juste au dessus de ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta un instant, comme hésitant, et rompit la distance entre leurs deux corps. Il l'embrassa, les yeux fermés, un sanglot mourant dans sa gorge. Il se dégagea ensuite lentement, frottant son nez contre le sien, et répéta dans un murmure « Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Il baisa une dernière fois ses lèvres et se recula d'un pas. Il se rapprocha alors de Gibbs, cherchant son soutien, ses genoux faiblissant sous son poids. Gibbs fit signe à Malachi qui ferma le sac mortuaire et ordonna d'un geste à ses hommes de remporter le corps.

Tony se retourna rapidement, s'éloignant vivement des autres, avec l'intolérable impression que son monde s'écroulait, incapable de respirer normalement. Ziva était vraiment morte cette fois. Partie. Il n'y aurait pas d'opération de sauvetage héroïque dans un camp de terroristes des mois plus tard. Pas de nouvelles chances de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Pas de nouvelles possibilités de lui parler de cette vie qu'il rêvait d'avoir avec elle depuis qu'il avait réalisé combien il était amoureux de sa personne. Elle était partie pour de bon, et il n'y aurait pas de miracles. Ses lèvres brûlaient alors qu'il ressentait la morsure de sa bouche sans vie sous la sienne. Il n'avait eu le putain de courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait qu'une fois qu'elle était morte. Le putain de courage de l'embrasser de la façon dont il l'avait toujours voulu, et sans mission en jeu. Sa poitrine se comprima et une panique peu commune le consuma. Incapable de respirer, il s'arrêta de marcher et se retrouva à genoux, retenant un cri de rage.

Il discerna la main réconfortante de son patron sur son dos.

- Respire, Tony. Respire profondément.

- Je l'aimais, s'étouffa-t-il dans un sanglot presque inaudible, incapable de regarder son patron dans les yeux.

- Je sais, répondit l'ancien marins doucement, son coeur paraissant mourir dans sa poitrine, ne sachant que trop bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme qui venait de perdre la personne si aimée. Le sourire de Shannon lui apparut, vite remplacé par celui de l'israélienne. Sa poitrine semblait martelée de coups à l'idée d'avoir perdu un autre enfant bien qu'il tentait d'ignorer ses sentiments, soutenant un Tony dévasté. Il le tint contre lui pendant quelques minutes avant que ses sanglots ne se calment. Il le vit enterrer sa tristesse en lui, une habitude qui n'était que trop familière à l'ancien marins. Il se recula alors, plaça l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son agent et sa jumelle derrière sa nuque, et captura ses yeux rougis. Il hocha doucement la tête, entendement silencieux, et l'aida à se relever. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au SUV où McGee et Schmeil attendaient. Le plus jeune était accroupi, ses mains entourant sa tête, des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues alors que le vieil homme se contentait d'être là, près de lui. Gibbs passa une main sur la tête de son agent dans un geste paternel, lui laissant savoir qu'il était là pour lui aussi. Et ils patientèrent, en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard Malachi sortit du hangar, suivi par deux rangées d'homme portant un cercueil enroulé dans le drapeau israélien.

Gibbs les dévisagea avec attention, et ses agents en firent de même, venant se positionner à ses côtés tandis que Schmeil restait un peu en retrait. Ils virent alors la tragique précision avec laquelle les hommes du Mossad portèrent le cercueil jusqu'à l'avion. Ils les suivirent et, sous les ordres de Malachi, le cortège s'éloigna alors que l'ancien ami de Ziva s'avançait. Il prononça une courte prière hébraïque à l'exacte endroit où devait reposer son visage et se pencha en avant pour embrasser le bois et le drapeau. Se redressant, il ordonna à ses hommes de se retirer et s'arrêta entre Tony et Gibbs. Il dévisagea le jeune homme complètement anéanti, et sut sans un seul doute combien il avait dû l'aimer. Une vague de culpabilité et de douleur le traversa.

Les yeux de l'officier du Mossad oscillèrent entre Tony et Gibbs.

- Avez-vous connaissance des rites juifs?

- Oui, répondit Gibbs lentement. Notre médecin légiste, qui est comme un grand père pour Ziva, fera les cérémonies de Taharah et Tachrichim aussitôt qu'il aura fini l'autopsie.

L'agent n'avait eu conscience des traditions juives que lorsque Ziva lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle devait enterrer son père aussi vite que possible en Israël. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir y penser à son égard.

- Quelles cérémonies? demanda Tony à son patron, la voix brisée de n'avoir jamais entendu ces mots dans la bouche de Ziva.

- Nettoyer son corps pour la purifier avant de lui mettre un linceul de lin, affirma Gibbs prudemment, discernant l'agonie dans les yeux de son agent.

- Et un shomer doit toujours être avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enterrée, Agent Gibbs. Elle ne doit jamais, jamais, être laissée seule. C'est très important, déclara Malachi avec un sérieux empli d'anxiété, attendant des signes de tête compréhensifs. L'autopsie et les cérémonies doivent être faites aussitôt que vous arrivez. Elle doit être préparée et enterrée aussi vite que possible. Prenez soin de notre Ziva.

Il hocha doucement la tête et quitta l'avion.

- Je vous rappellerai au sujet de Bodnar.

Gibbs fit un signe de tête en retour alors qu'ils prenaient place dans leur siège. Ils fixèrent sans sembler le voir le cercueil devant eux tandis que l'avion décollait, s'apprêtant à ramener Ziva à la maison.

* * *

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de Ziva, Ducky? s'enquit Abby, sautillant tandis qu'elle enserrait son bras, morte d'inquiétude alors qu'ils voyaient l'avion atterrir.

- Je crains bien que non, ma chère enfant. J'ai juste reçu quelques mots de la part du directeur disant qu'ils prenaient leur avion et qu'ils ramenaient notre Ziva à la maison.

Ducky enfonça ses mains dans sa veste, se sentant aussi angoissé que la jeune gothique.

- Où est l'ambulance ? Elle ne va pas être directement amenée à l'hôpital?

Palmer se tenait juste à côté d'Abby. Il redressa avec anxiété son col de chemise avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches à son tour.

- Dr. Mallard? Ses yeux fixèrent le vieil homme avec un certain malaise.

- Je ne sais pas, Mr Palmer. Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

Ducky tenta de rester optimiste alors qu'une sensation intolérable commençait à le consumer. Il espérait de tout coeur que l'absence de l'ambulance signifiait le bon état de Ziva.

- Dr. Mallard, Abby, Palmer…

Vance apparut soudainement, prenant sa place dans la ligne des proches attendant désespérément l'arrivée de leur amie.

La rampe de l'avion commença doucement à descendre et presque aussitôt, un groupe d'hommes pénétra dans l'avion.

- Où sont-ils? Abby perdait patience, incapable de voir à travers la nuit noire.

L'angle avec lequel était positionné l'avion les empêchaient d'apercevoir clairement à l'intérieur mais ils distinguèrent bientôt Gibbs descendre de l'appareil seul.

- Gibbs, où est-elle? Et Tony et McGee? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? lui sauta à la gorge Abby au moment même où il se trouva devant elle.

- Ils font sortir Ziva, murmura-t-il doucement, évitant de regarder Abby dans les yeux, si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à l'entendre.

Il déglutit difficilement, incapable de retenir ses larmes au simple songe de lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle.

- Jethro… s'enquit Ducky.

- Abs, Gibbs inspira une profonde bouffée d'air. Elle n'a pas survécu.

- Non! s'étouffa Abby alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, juste à temps pour voir les mêmes hommes porter le cercueil de son amie, Schmeil, Tony et McGee suivant derrière eux.

La boite en bois était maintenant recouverte de deux draps, divisés équitablement, les rayures et les étoiles des Etats-Unis soigneusement croisées avec le haut du drapeau israélien. Ils déposèrent le corps de Ziva à l'intérieur d'un corbillard noir.

- Tony! Abby vit le visage absolument dévasté de son ami et lâcha les bras de Gibbs pour les siens, sachant pertinemment combien la perte de Ziva devait le détruire. Ça ne peut pas être Ziva! Dis-moi que c'est pas elle, Tony!

L'italien souleva maladroitement l'un de ses bras et caressa le dos de la gothique.

- C'est elle Abs. C'est Ziva, chuchota-t-il, sentant les sanglots d'Abby redoubler contre son cou.

Nul n'échappait à la morsure de larmes amères.

- Et maintenant? demanda McGee, tentant de refouler les gouttes chaudes.

Il dévisageait Gibbs désespérément, incapable d'imaginer leur futur alors qu'ils venaient de la perdre. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient ramené Ziva à la maison, ils croyaient qu'ils allaient venger sa mort et à la place l'avaient retrouvée vivante. Cette fois, ils avaient voulu la retrouver vivante et la ramener à la maison, tout au plus grandement blessée, et au lieu de ça avaient ramené son corps sans vie. Son esprit ne pouvait concevoir l'ironie du sort. Ziva était partie, encore une fois. Pour de bon. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était prêt d'accepter.

- On la ramène à la maison, McGee, répondit lentement Gibbs, caressant l'arrière de sa tête dans un geste réconfortant.

Il voyait l'expression terrifiée du jeune homme qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient surmonter _ça_.

- On la ramène à la maison.

- Et par maison, tu veux dire... s'enquit Ducky, voulant confirmation.

- Le NCIS, confirma le marins solennellement.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : c'est Sasha qui s'y colle. Tu avances Sashette? xD_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Désolée pour le léger retard xD Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews! Amy n'a plus d'ordi pour le moments, mais elle vous remercie tous très beaucoup pour vos reviews! Elle qui était toute stressée, vous l'avez bien rassurée :)

C'est très drôle de vous voir tous ne pas croire à la mort de Ziva, en être de plus en plus convaincu mais continuer de chercher la moindre faille pouvant expliquer qu'elle soit toujours en vie... Mmmmhhhh... Vous allez adorer ce chapitre, qui achèvera de vous convaincre, dans un sens ou dans l'autre xD

Je laisse la place à SuperSasha qui va vous embarquer dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Hello ! une suite qui devrait vous faire ressentir … beaucoup de « feels » comme dirait une certaine Amy. Bravo et merci à Nanou d'avoir eue cette idée de trad' et de nous faire participer, c'est du boulot mais c'est surtout génial. *hug*

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Traduit par Sasha.**

- Oh ma chère Ziva. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous nous rencontrerions de cette façon, dit Ducky au sac mortuaire noir devant lui, posé sur la dalle de la morgue du NCIS.

Ils étaient revenus au quartier général plus tard la même soirée. Il s'était préparé lui-même à l'ouvrir pour la première fois et la voir. Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux de manière répétée tandis qu'il atteignait la fermeture éclair.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton superbe visage, tu étais debout ici même dans cette pièce. Et maintenant tu es là, allongée sur ma table d'autopsie seulement quelques jours plus tard.

- Docteur Mallard, Jimmy s'approcha précautionneusement, tout aussi déchiré à la pensée de Ziva maintenant allongée sur leur table d'autopsie. Est-ce que vous voulez que je le fasse? Demanda-t-il, connaissant la relation spéciale que Ducky et Ziva avaient, comme un grand-père et sa petite-fille.

- Non, Mr Palmer, je peux le faire. Nous pouvons faire ça.

Il prit la main gantée de Palmer et la serra.

- Pour notre Ziva, nous pouvons le faire et nous assurer qu'elle soit traitée tout le temps avec le plus grand des respects.

Il attendit que Jimmy acquiesce et procéda ensuite à l'ouverture de la fermeture éclair.

Jimmy hoqueta en voyant le joli visage de Ziva émerger du sac.

- Dr Mallard …

Il pouvait difficilement respirer, atteignant l'avant timidement, les doigts planant au-dessus de la peau nue du cou de Ziva. Son étoile de David toujours maintenue en place sur la chair rose.

Ducky braquait sur le visage de Ziva ses yeux immobiles quand une expression déterminée dépassa sa douleur.

- Allez chercher Jethro immédiatement, Mr Palmer.

Palmer se rua vers la porte, frénétiquement il appela l'ascenseur avec les mains toujours gantée et la blouse d'autopsie ornant toujours son corps, oubliée depuis longtemps tandis qu'il se précipitait dans les étages.

L'équipe venait juste d'arriver aux locaux, s'effondrant dans leurs fauteuils et chaises, trouvant impossible de s'imaginer être nulle part ailleurs aussi longtemps que Ziva serait dans l'immeuble. Ils voulaient être près d'elle; même si elle était en train d'être examinée en salle d'autopsie. Tous leurs yeux étaient fixés sur le bureau désormais vide que Ziva avait laissé derrière elle. Ils avaient déposé Schmeil à l'appartement de Tony puisque le plus vieil et maintenant frêle homme était épuisé. Il avait aussi très mal prit la mort de Ziva.

- Ça ne peut pas arriver. Pas encore, exprima McGee à voix haute toujours incrédule.

- Jethro! Palmer couina presque en débarquant de l'ascenseur, gagnant leur attention.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, répétant seulement exactement ce que le Dr. Mallard lui avait dit.

- Agent Gibbs, je veux dire, le Dr. Mallard a besoin de vous en autopsie. Immédiatement! Souligna-t-il avec de larges yeux et un long hochement de tête exagéré. Immédiatement, cria-t-il en chuchotant, essayant d'agir discrètement lorsqu'il réalisa que les autres le regardaient maintenant depuis toute la salle.

- Palmer, que se passe-t-il?

Gibbs se leva rapidement et prudemment, regardant l'homme échevelé avec attention.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Il prit note de la couleur drainée de la peau de Palmer sous sa blouse bleue.

- Je pense que oui, murmura Palmer en retour avec des yeux énormes. Ziva …

McGee et Tony se regardèrent puis se levèrent rapidement, Tony partant en tête du chemin sans attendre Gibbs.

- DiNozzo, stop!

Gibbs le rattrapa finalement dans l'ascenseur alors que Tony martelait rapidement le bouton, voulant le faire bouger plus vite.

- Désolé, patron. Besoin de descendre là-bas.

Tony continua de taper sur le bouton, l'estomac noué en pensant à ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est ma Ziva.

Il continua d'appuyer comme un homme possédé.

- Je sais, répondit Gibbs calmement, s'emparant de la main de Tony pour le calmer avant qu'il ne casse le bouton. C'est pourquoi je ne pense pas que tu devrais venir en bas maintenant. Ce n'est pas la façon dont tu veux voir et te souvenir de Ziva.

Il regarda Tony précautionneusement, le voyant immédiatement sur la défensive sans penser à ce qu'il y avait d'impliqué.

- Tony, elle est au milieu d'une autopsie … ce n'est pas la façon dont tu veux voir Ziva.

La réalisation atteignit finalement Tony et McGee et fit chuter leur cœur dans leur estomac, visualisant Ziva pour la première fois comme l'un des corps qu'ils étaient habitués à voir sur la "plaque" en autopsie. L'idée d'elle allongée là, ouverte, écartée et exposée causa une montée de bile qui inonda immédiatement la bouche de McGee, le forçant à ravaler.

- En fait, Agent Gibbs, nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Le Dr. Mallard m'a envoyé vous chercher immédiatement quand nous avons vu le corps, pépia Palmer en voyant la dévastation engloutir les yeux de Tony une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi?

Gibbs se tourna immédiatement vers le jeune homme, ses émotions remontée en surface à cause de ce qu'il se passait ici.

- Je pense que c'est mieux si vous le voyez par vous-même, agent Gibbs.

Palmer les introduisit sans tarder hors de l'ascenseur puis à travers les portes de la salle d'autopsie, pénétrant immédiatement à travers la chambre, allant vers le corps de Ziva sur la table, toujours dans le sac mortuaire noir avec seulement son visage et son cou exposés. Ducky oscillait, immobile au-dessus d'elle.

- Ici! Palmer pointa et Gibbs se précipita vers l'avant de quelques pas, sans voir le regard immédiat que Ducky lui porta, puis s'arrêta si brutalement que McGee et Tony lui rentrèrent dedans tous les deux.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Gibbs incapable d'ôter ses yeux de son visage.

- Ziva! haleta Tony qui essaya de se précipiter vers l'avant mais qui fut intercepté par le bras de Gibbs qui le tira en arrière.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce ne soit pas une sorte de piège.

- Patron! Regarde-la!

Tony était désespéré de l'atteindre, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Elle est vivante, Jethro.

Ducky détourna finalement les yeux de Gibbs du visage de Ziva, confirmant ce que ce dernier n'osait pas espérer.

Gibbs avança vers l'avant lentement, observant ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Le visage de Ziva était le même et aussi beau que toujours, mais portait plus de couleurs que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue sur le tarmac. Et enroulé soigneusement autour de son nez et de ses oreilles, un tube à oxygène était maintenant clairement en train de nourrir en elle le substantif air de vie dont elle avait besoin pour survivre à son voyage retour dans un sac mortuaire.

- Je peux voir ses pulsations, déclara Ducky, étant le premier à se tenir le plus près du corps de Ziva devant lui. C'est faible, mais si vous regardez l'étoile de David sur son cou … vous la verrez rebondir avec l'écho d'un fin battement de cœur.

Ils firent tous un pas vers l'avant et regardèrent, les yeux rivés sur le point de pulsation de Ziva, là où l'étoile de David de son collier était posée sur sa peau dorée. Il se leva légèrement une première fois, puis encore une fois quelques instants plus tard.

Gibbs attrapa immédiatement son téléphone pour un appel urgent.

- Gidon, qu'est se passe-t-il bon sang? Demanda-t-il avec colère, tenant toujours Tony en arrière avec une main sur sa poitrine pour éviter ce qui pourrait potentiellement être un dangereux mouvement de colère.

- Agent Gibbs, j'espérais vous entendre bientôt. J'imagine que vous avez découvert notre secret?

- Secret? C'est ainsi que vous l'appelez? Que se passe-t-il, Malachi?

_- Ziva est vivante. Tout juste. Enfin elle l'était au moins quand nous l'avons emballée et mise dans l'avion. Elle a survécu à la chirurgie. La balle a perforé son poumon, le déchirant et causant d'importants saignements et dommages à l'aorte, manquant le cœur de justesse, la cible d'origine. Nous savions qu'au moment où il serait annoncé qu'elle avait survécu à l'opération, Bodnar aurait voulu attaquer à nouveau. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne. Nous le savons tous deux, agent Gibbs. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas morte. Nous devons faire en sorte d'être sûrs qu'il croit l'avoir tuée. Nous devions rendre ça réel, sachant qu'il regardait. Je suis désolé. Je sais combien ça a pu être dévastant sur le tarmac et pour cela je suis désolé. Spécialement pour l'agent DiNozzo, je sais combien il l'aime, maintenant. Mais sa peine doit avoir été assez pour prouver à Bodnar qu'il a réussi à tuer Ziva, cela nous offre tout le temps de le trouver et autorise du temps à Ziva pour guérir de ses blessures. Elle a besoin d'une attention médicale immédiate et d'une surveillance étroite. Nous lui avons donné un produit pour ralentir son cœur et lui donner l'apparence de la mort. Cela commence à se dissoudre environ 24 heures après l'injection initiale. Gardez-la cachée agent Gibbs et faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour garder en place l'apparence que Ziva est morte. Incluant le passage par des funérailles. Si Bodnar réalise qu'il a échoué une fois de plus à la tuer, il continuera à revenir jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive._

- À moins que nous ne le trouvions en premier!

Gibbs referma furieusement son téléphone, mettant fin à la conversation avec le rageant israélien.

- Ils lui ont donné quelque chose pour imiter l'apparence de la mort. Ils ont dit qu'ils savaient que Bodnar allait regarder et ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir tué Ziva.

- Alors ils nous ont menti!

Tony était hors de lui, à la fois plein de rage et d'allégresse.

- Devaient faire en sorte que ça paraisse vrai, a-t-il dit. Elle a subi des blessures graves et a besoin d'un traitement médical immédiat. Nous devons la garder cachée pendant un moment et garder l'apparence que nous pensons tous que Ziva est morte. Incluant la suite avec ses funérailles.

Gibbs bougea vers l'avant le dernier pied qui le séparait d'elle et fit glisser ses doigts sur les joues de Ziva, "Chaud." Il sourit, sentant la peau revenir à la vie alors que sa température remontait.

- Merci mon Dieu.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et plaça un délicat baiser sur le front de Ziva.

- Tiens bon, Ziva. Tiens bon.

Tony se poussa hors de la voie, s'approchant pour voir de lui-même. Avec une main tremblante il toucha sa joue et laissa le bout de ses doigts couler le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, sentant sa chaleur et sa couleur avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Vivante, chuchota-t-il, regardant son point de pulsation doucement bouger, de retour à la vie. Elle est vivante, répéta-t-il, et se pencha vers l'avant, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes pour en sentir la chaleur. Un petit rire de joie, choqué, s'échappa de sous leurs lèvres scellées puisque que Tony réalisait ce que cela voulait dire : il ne l'avait pas perdue à nouveau, elle était toujours avec lui. Les autres hommes de la pièce partageaient tous la même expression, regardant Tony dont les lèvres étaient toujours maintenues proches de celles de l'inconsciente Ziva, des larmes coulant avec joie de ses yeux.

Palmer et Ducky, qui avaient loupé une démonstration déchirante similaire à l'aérodrome, témoignaient que voir Tony embrassant la forme de Ziva, laissant à cet instant sa coquille, les laissaient choqués devant une telle expression d'amour ouverte de la part de l'un d'entre eux, même si Ziva était une participante involontaire.

- DiNozzo, Gibbs sourit en ramenant Tony à la réalité, nous avons besoin de bouger pour mettre en place une chambre médicale sécurisée pour elle. Elle devrait être à l'hôpital et nous devons faire comme tel.

- Non, patron, je ne vais pas quitter son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait ouvert les yeux, répondit Tony rapidement et fermement sans même se retourner, ses yeux focalisés uniquement sur le visage de Ziva.

C'était seulement la seconde fois dans sa carrière avec Gibbs qu'il refusait un ordre, et les deux concernaient la volonté de Tony envers Ziva. En premier lieu, c'était son besoin de venger sa "mort" par Saleem, ce qui conduisit à son secours improbable, et là, refusant d'aller n'importe où ailleurs que rester vigilant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Ses doigts déplacèrent la fermeture plus bas pour exposer un peu plus de son corps et s'emparer de sa main une fois de plus, saisissant ses doigts dans les siens, son pouce frottant doucement sa peau délicate.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser, répéta Tony avec détermination, sans se soucier de la probabilité d'être viré. Règle numéro 8, boss … Ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis.

- Ok, acquiesça Gibbs doucement avec l'ombre d'un sourire. McGee.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre jeune homme debout au pied d'où Ziva était maintenant allongée, souriant avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- J'y vais, patron, répondit McGee, son sourire atteignant ses oreilles avant qu'il ne sorte hors de la pièce.

- Tu vas devoir sortir juste un instant, Anthony. J'imagine que notre Ziva est sans vêtements dans son sac mortuaire noir. Je vais avoir besoin de quoi la couvrir, notre chère Ziva, avant que nous procédions à faciliter sa récupération et évaluer ses blessures.

Ducky se tendit, réunissant sa bravoure pour toucher la peau de Ziva par lui-même et sentir la "vie" irradiant de sa chaleur.

- Je l'ai déjà vue nue, Ducky. Je ne vais pas partir loin d'elle avant qu'elle ne me le demande, répondit Tony avec détermination une fois de plus, refusant de regarder personne malgré le fait que les trois autres hommes soient dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés considérablement par cette révélation.

Palmer s'immobilisa et toussota en regardant la réaction de Gibbs, forçant Tony à réaliser ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'ils avaient dû en penser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Pourquoi je l'ai vue nue. Nous étions sous couverture, il y a longtemps. Tu te souviens, patron?

- Je me souviens, DiNozzo, répliqua Gibbs, se remémorant assez bien ce premier interlude de tension sexuelle entre ses deux agents.

Il se pencha vers les oreilles de Tony.

- Mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'accepte d'être vue nue par toi une fois de plus, je pense que tu ferais mieux de lui donner le respect d'au moins fermer les yeux avant qu'elle ne soit habillée ou couverte. C'est Ziva après tout. Elle pourrait te faire perdre connaissance si elle apprend que tu n'as pas regardé ailleurs.

- Elle me fait toujours perdre la tête, patron, admit Tony doucement, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre avec joie en se remémorant sa courageuse ninja et la visualisant lui mettre la pâté de tant de manières différentes.

- Je suis presque sûr que nous sommes tous au courant de ça, DiNozzo.

Gibbs comprima son épaule avec un sourire et un léger rire.

- Ziva! Abby apparut déchirée à la porte. McGee a dit qu'elle était toujours en vie! Je ne le crois pas! je dois le voir par moi-même! Cria-t-elle arrivant vers le visage de Ziva, sur le côté opposé à Tony en se penchant encore pour câliner la tête de Ziva.

- Doucement, Abs, l'avertit Gibbs précautionneusement face à son enthousiasme, Ziva est toujours proche d'un état critique. Nous devons être doux.

Il sourit tendrement connaissant à quel point les câlins d'Abby pouvaient être durs et puissants, au-dessus des circonstances normales.

- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée.

Abby se recula comme si elle avait brûlé Ziva.

- Je devrais juste la toucher.

Elle entortilla une mèche des longs cheveux de Ziva entre ses doigts, remarquant les bouts de sang séchés toujours collés sur les pointes et se remémorant en flash back la voir à la télévision, avec du sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche sur le côté de son visage et dans ses cheveux quelques instants après qu'elle eut été abattue.

Tony regarda le sang séché dans les cheveux de Ziva, qu'Abby avait tenus virevoltants et serrés entre ses doigts, sentant la même onde de panique que la laborantine avait en souvenir, repensant par flash à Ziva perdant son sang.

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Abby sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

- Elle est un miracle.

Tony respira sourdement, incapable de comprendre lui-même, les yeux fixés sur Ziva, comment elle avait pu revenir à la vie pour une seconde fois dans sa vie.

- C'en est un, acquiesça doucement Abby en souriant, pressant la main de Tony, posée sur celle de Ziva. Ne la laisse pas partir cette fois, Tony, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, mais le son fut amplifié par la salle de pierre et de métal jusqu'aux oreilles de Gibbs qui entendit et vit Tony acquiescer lentement.

Dans l'heure, la salle médicale des entrailles de l'édifice fut transformée, dans un état de fortune, en Unité Technique de Soins Intensifs où Ziva était maintenant parfaitement immobile dans son lit d'hôpital, plutôt que sur la dalle de la morgue dans un sac mortuaire. Elle avait été habillée avec une robe ordinaire d'hôpital, branchée à une intraveineuse pour les fluides et les médicaments et attachée à une grande variété de dispositifs de surveillance avec une infirmière gardant sur elle une attention constante. Et comme l'avait promis Tony, il ne quitta jamais son côté ni ne lâcha sa main.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda calmement Gibbs le matin suivant, rejoignant Tony et l'infirmière qui étaient de chaque côté de Ziva, chacun dans une chaise.

De plus, l'infirmière s'était assise plus en arrière, dans un coin, pour laisser à Tony un peu d'intimité et le loisir de parler à la patiente.

- Etat stable, patron, soupira Tony en frottant son visage, épuisé de ne pas avoir dormi depuis trop longtemps. Ils ont dit qu'elle allait rester inconsciente encore un certain temps, avec la gravité de ses blessures et la récupération de la chirurgie. Ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers sa poitrine où, juste en dessous de la robe en coton léger, il savait un tampon de gaze maintenant apposé sur l'incision que les israéliens avaient pratiquée pour ouvrir sa poitrine et lui sauver la vie.

- Tu as besoin de rentrer à la maison et de prendre un peu de repos, DiNozzo.

Gibbs tira la chaise à côté de la sienne, sachant que Tony n'allait pas partir si facilement.

- Nous avons toujours des funérailles à mettre en place ensemble pour demain.

- Je ne vais pas aller à ses funérailles, patron! Je ne peux pas.

Tony secoua la tête avec un air absolument horrifié.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser et je ne peux pas… Je ne peux même pas prétendre l'enterrer maintenant!

- Tony, Gibbs s'adressa à lui directement. Je comprends. C'est aussi dévastateur pour moi ne serait-ce que d'y penser. C'est le cas pour nous tous. Mais nous devons le faire. Bodnar sera sans aucun doute en train de regarder et si nous n'y sommes pas, il saura que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu devrais y être, Tony, si elle était vraiment morte… et tu as donc besoin d'y être demain.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser seule, Gibbs. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Tony secoua la tête, serrant la main de Ziva allongée dans le lit avec ses deux mains, comme pour s'ancrer à elle.

- Tony, tu le dois. C'est une affectation sous couvertures à laquelle nous devons tous prendre part. C'est le seul moyen de la garder en sécurité maintenant. Nous devons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer sa sécurité.

Gibbs se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, embrassant doucement la tempe de Ziva et caressant de sa main les cheveux noirs, réconforté par les sons continus des battements de son cœur à travers le moniteur.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Tony savait que ce que Gibbs disait était vrai, qu'ils devaient tous faire ce qu'il fallait pour garder Ziva en sûreté, mais son cœur était angoissé non seulement à la pensée de devoir aller à ses funérailles mais aussi à l'idée de la laisser encore.

- Elle ne sera pas seule, DiNozzo, dit une voix familière venant de la porte.

Fornell était appuyé contre le cadre, un regard triste fixé sur Ziva.

- Je serai là durant les funérailles. Je ne quitterai pas son chevet jusqu'à votre retour.

Gibbs émit un sourire doux à l'adresse de son vieil ami et à Tony qui avait un air surpris de voir l'agent du FBI dans le secret. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un sens : Gibbs apportant son ami de confiance pour être le vigile quand tous les autres du NCIS seraient occupés à "l'enterrement de Ziva" mais la pensée de la quitter le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue sembler si petite. Si fragile… difficile de croire que c'est la même cracheuse de feu qui est allongée là.

Fornell décroisa ses bras et avança pour venir se tenir au pied du lit.

- C'est une battante, intervint Gibbs doucement, regardant la femme qui avait déjà traversé tellement de choses dans sa vie. Et elle a encore trop de choses à vivre pour… trop de gens qui l'aiment pour abandonner maintenant, ajouta-t-il en se levant, se penchant une fois de plus pour embrasser son front d'une manière paternelle. Tony, dit-il en se tournant, tu nous accompagneras aux funérailles demain mais si tu insistes à rester auprès d'elle maintenant, tu as besoin de prendre du sommeil. Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à faire installer un lit pliable ici?

- Non, merci, patron. Je suis bien assis ici. Tenant sa main. Je poserai ma tête dans un moment.

- La chaise n'est pas bonne pour ton dos.

Gibbs savait, ayant entendu Tony pleurnicher plusieurs jours après avoir dû dormir sur un canapé, combien cela avait meurtri son dos, quand son père avait passé les vacances avec lui et mis Tony hors de son lit.

- Je vais gérer ça, répondit Tony d'un ton déterminé, en pensant "et sa mort n'est pas bonne pour mon cœur".

Gibbs partagea un léger sourire entendu avec Fornell et lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête, sachant que Ziva était entre les meilleures mains possible, présente avec son protecteur vigile en guise de garde du corps.

Quand Gibbs revint une heure plus tard vérifier son état, Tony était penché en avant, avec la tête et le haut de son corps couchés sur le lit d'hôpital de Ziva, tenant toujours fermement sa main, tombé d'épuisement. Un léger sourire franchi le visage de Gibbs quand il les vit tous les deux endormis, vivants et ensemble.

Pour la seconde fois dans leur vie, ils avaient pensé avoir perdue Ziva jusqu'à être surpris de la découvrir toujours vivante, leur donnant une nouvelle chance. Il espérait que cette fois, les deux personnes devant lui avaient maintenant toutes les deux grandi et assez pris en maturité pour réaliser quel cadeau leur avait été donné, et ne pas le gaspiller. Il était resté en retrait et les avaient regardés, les écoutant et leur donnant des conseils quand ils en avaient besoin, les laissant décider dans quel sens ils voulaient faire avancer leur relation, si de partenaires ils voulaient devenir ami ou quelque chose de plus.

Il espérait seulement qu'ils n'agiraient pas comme la dernière, quand ils avaient eu une seconde chance après avoir trouvé Ziva vivante en Afrique, et qu'ils étaient restés en retrait à cause des blessures que chacun avait reçu ou qu'ils avaient infligées à l'autre. Il espérait que cette fois ils traverseraient cette épreuve ensemble et chercheraient en l'autre le réconfort nécessaire pour survivre aux blessures acquises ces deux dernières semaines. Il les avait vus se déplacer davantage vers cette direction ces dernières années, réalisant tous les deux ce à quoi ils voulaient que leur vie ressemble, et la place qu'ils voulaient que l'autre y tienne, même s'ils n'avaient pas été entièrement prêts à l'admettre à l'autre ou encore à eux-mêmes. Mais il les avait vus. S'attardant sur le précipice. Il ne pouvait que prier que ce rebondissement allait finir de les rapprocher, et non devenir un nouvel obstacle sur leur parcours, qui les ferait rebrousser chemin dès que la situation se serait un peu calmée.

Pour l'instant, sa mission était de trouver le presqu'assassin de Ziva et l'homme responsable de la mort de son père et de Jackie. Garder Ziva en sécurité était la seule chose qui importait et il ne comptait pas arrêter de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'Ilan Bodnar ne soit plus une menace pour sa famille.

* * *

_ça va mieux? Rassurés? :) Allez, reprenez un peu votre souffle avant le prochain gros rebondissement!_


End file.
